


反射弧

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	反射弧

01

凑崎纱夏在哭。

但名井又不是很确定，因为在她的印象里，对方鲜少有哭的时候。在镜头前，凑崎爱笑也爱闹她，私底下则是没有过分亲密无间，人们总是臆测女团成员私下不合又太夸张。

就是普通。

捂着被子、肩膀耸动或许是遇到好笑的事情也说不定？

名井本着不想过分叨扰别人的私生活，还有更现实的想法——

好麻烦啊！

这种局面到底该怎么办？

她刚刚从浴室出来，渐渐被濡湿的后颈和氤氲热气散开，冷得令人哆嗦。

不再去理会躲在被子里队友，吹风机的声音开始运作，在她耳边嗡鸣。凑崎哭起来怎么悄无声息的呢？她的手一抖，热气“轰”地往耳廓吹去，爬行到耳根。

要是出生在市井人家，估计条件反射地要骂上一句。名井只是沉默地关掉了吹风，捂着发红的耳朵，凑崎的呜咽声还是钻到了里面。就一声。像是没能好好抑制住、不小心漏出来的。

名井不知道自己什么时候来到床边的，一条腿压着床沿，极其柔软的宾馆里的大床往下陷。她甚至还掀开了被子。

已经洗漱完、只穿了件睡衣的队友浑身上下抖了下。凑崎通常会被形容成松鼠，她现在的动作就像极了受惊的啮齿动物，偷吃果实被人逮了个正着并且拎起来的那种。扭过头看她的人还缩在被子里面，跟平时的形象截然不同。比如不是装作可怜巴巴也没能包裹眸子里的狡猾，比如没有了周身散发的软蓬蓬的轻飘飘的气息。

而是真的皱着眉头，泪痕胡乱地布在脸上，凌乱的发丝有一缕黏着唇边。

揉散了冷静和余裕的人意外有点性感也说不定？

名井轻微幅度地甩了甩头。然后发现对方仍旧直勾勾地看着她，黑白界线格外分明的眼眸熏了微红色。

“南……”

那个人努力调整状态，狼狈的模样和低哑声线还是出卖了她。老实说，凑崎挺难参透这个寡言的妹妹成天想的都是什么。

对方一贯微微抬头的姿势，精巧的下颚直到锁骨线条完完全全展现在眼前。不同于往日的是，总是微微分开的唇瓣现下紧抿着，十足冷淡的气质。没有让人觉得疏离一定是因为柔和的表情。

没错，名井注视她的样子看起来很温柔。

惊扰这份温柔的则是稍后贴在眼睑下的吻。不知道该不该定义成吻，就像自己平时经常安慰名井的时候，有时是拥抱，有时会偷偷吻她的眼泪。

凑崎觉得大家应该都明白的，多少带着营业性质的举动。

年下的眸子同夜空一样沉静，偶尔会出现星星点点的光，比如现在。贴着眼角呼出的热气和含糊不清的声音弄得她好痒。

“纱夏”，名井呢喃的称呼离得太近，几乎要叫人颤抖。

02 

一定是有哪个环节出错了。

在妹妹面前丢了脸的凑崎才会赌气拉着对方的手腕、将离开了几十公分的人扯了回来。

名井撑在她的上方，拢到耳际的刘海垂了下来，斜斜盖住了右边眼睛，背着灯光，看起来颓废且优雅。

凑崎亲在年下的嘴角，希望可以收获对方惊愕的表情，然后就能同往常一样，嬉笑着糊弄过去。

可惜事情的发展挣脱了枷锁，朝着不正常的方向展开。

名井一言不发地回应，甚至把手垫在对方后脑勺下面，让其变成了一个货真价实的吻。薄薄的、非常标准的唇形，没有好好计算所以不小心碰到的鼻翼，在分开前她舔了下对方的下唇。从以前开始她总是进行舔唇的动作而不自知，所以大概也只是意外。

她们在喘息汇成暧昧和白气中对视。凑崎的耳朵红了，泪痕尚且没有擦去，湿润的唇瓣看起来很惹眼。然后她抿了抿唇，就是名井刚刚舔过的地方。

她确信名井应该不会喜欢女孩子，当然自己早期虽然浏览过许多关于营业方面的帖子，也不过是可以定位成一种职业要求罢了。

尽管对方伸向了腰窝的手让人颤栗，却没有想要拒绝的意思。

于是后来的发展就顺理成章多了。

大概天生适合弹钢琴或者拉小提琴的手敲打着仿佛有节奏，按压腰腹的动作精准地戳着敏感的点，让她简单地绵软下来。

凑崎用手盖住了眼睛，感觉衣服被往上推至胸部，咬在腰侧的感受酥酥麻麻的。

“南”，她尽力控制话语没有中断，“是第一次吗？”

因为遮住了眼睛，所以名井泉水般平静的眼眸出现了波澜也没能看到。

那人只有轻而模糊的应答，介于“啊”和“嗯”之间。

如果名井抛给她同样的问题，凑崎决定不去回复。

她以前有设想过，关于这个沉默寡言的年下，恋爱时会变得话痨吗？不过现在条件就不成立，至少她知道了情事中的名井仍旧不喜开口的毫无营养的情报。

名井一言不发地掰开她盖着眼睛的手，凑崎今天第二次没能好好遮掩的泪水又扑漱漱落下，简直丢人，她想。

年下边把手往下探，神情专注，边小心翼翼地啄吻着。

总觉得在什么时候见过对方这样专注的神情？

她不自觉地发出嘤咛，同时想到了——

哦，是打游戏的时候。

“纱夏，你的眉毛真的好淡。”

亏她还以为年下认真注视着是想说什么话。

但是就算想要反驳，话语也通通变成了破碎的呻吟……

03

组合出道后，没有花几个月就出名了。以至于大街小巷上时常都播放着她们每次回归的歌曲，塞着耳机的中学生循环或是哼唱的也不在少数。

诚然两人都不是因为这些事情忘形的人，凑崎更是那种会逼迫自己不断进步的类型，可要说没有压力和疲惫，一定是骗人的。

自上次的事后，她们之间的相处方式大同小异，除了对上眼神时多了点东西。

让她觉得名井的目光有着热度。

但是对方还是不怎么主动。

今天的活动恰好又有那首大热的曲目，即是表演了许多次、趁着互动环节凑崎没少亲亲摸摸的……歌。

不乏营业成分，可名井被自己调戏而脸红的样子确实可爱。

反正就照常……亲一下而已。

上场前嘟嘟囔囔的样子不小心被平井撞见，那个人就照常抨击了她几句，还说“不要欺负南啦”之类的话。

呵，凑崎眯了眯眼睛，觉得自己是世界上最冤枉的人——

当然得连本带利地欺负回来了。

名井背靠着俞定延弯过腰，像是主动送上门的猎物，总归是需要乖乖完成这个动作。

秀挺的鼻子、随着眨眼而扇动的睫毛、软软垂下刘海和露出的额头。名井眨了眨眼，嘴角勾起的弧度分明是在笑。凑崎弯下腰的动作就卡壳了，她开始回忆曾经的许多次对方是怎么样的神态。

明明该是羞涩的模样？

回忆里却没有这样的印象，终于想起因为她弯腰时并没有去看过对方的表情。

最后仅仅是摸了下额头告终。

名井起身后，转头前一晃而过的抹在嘴边的还是笑容。

该死的，凑崎心想早知道多找几个饭拍补补课。

固有的形象开始倾斜，她的心跳因为不明原因凌乱得厉害，导致表演完后动作拖拖拉拉的。

“桃？帮我解一下扣子、扭住了解不开。”

也不知道经过更衣室隔间门口的脚步声来自于哪个成员，她猜想是平井吧。

沉默了几秒钟，门板发出了“叩叩”的声响。肯定不是平井了，她想，是周子瑜吗？

“纱夏，是我。”

“噢……”

门打开后，名井才后知后觉地发言，不对，这很容易让人归结到阴谋论里面的……

隔着面前的人，凑崎伸长了手关门，然后环抱着对方，把头埋在肩膀处。

名井的手指灵巧地滑过她的后背，指甲不小心刮到让人不由自主地激灵了下。没有如同煽情的情节里手抖得解不开扣子之类的发展，相反顺利得一塌糊涂。

“需要我帮你脱吗？”

名井的手还捏着扣子，看不出是否有开玩笑的成分。

没有得到回答，因为问题过后她们已经开始拥抱和接吻……从舞台上就存在的，这样的想法。

“纱夏、南，你们好慢啊！”

“马上就来，刚刚我有东西落在这找不到了。”

队友的声音仿佛是从极其遥远的地方传来，对此名井居然能说出一大串话。

“等等”，凑崎拉住了要开门的人，“你的口红花了”。

说话期间，那人再次习惯性舔唇，让溢出唇线的口红更加晕开……

或许是时常有压力无处发泄，日积月累的导致心口处总是沉闷，像是积压了什么在心口，又闷又难受。每当做这样的事情时，奇异的欢愉感挤开了其他情绪，让人投入其中。

凑崎想，这就是游戏进行下去的原因吧。

04

多数时候，固定的场合是宾馆。

宿舍里还有其他成员，况且谁知道会不会有摄像头。

但也不是每次分配到一个房间就天雷地火地往床上滚的。

名井缩在靠墙的角落，举着手机打开游戏，无比认真投入其中。到关键时刻，年下开始念念有词，例如“危险”、“喔，糟了”……皱着眉头全神贯注的样子。

“南，要不要来做呢？”

通常她们都是默契地从眸子里寻找相同的欲望，第一次被这样子提问的名井挑了挑眉，屏幕上则是很快显示了“游戏结束”的字样。于是凑崎从对方掌间抽掉了手机。

眼瞅着那人还是一脸平静的，下一秒就压在了她身上。

“赔我啦——”

黏黏糊糊的鼻音像是化不开了。

在凑过去的时候，凑崎想，似乎开端都是她来展开的。

名井非常喜欢在最后时刻吻去她的眼泪。

要不是她们从来没有过任何形式的告白，几乎要让人觉得这是恋爱中的环节。

第二天的行程比较迟，平井跑过来串门，带着大堆的零食。

“这是给南的”，她指着比较多的半边说。

“剩下的给纱夏”，又戳了戳另外一边。

“你不要抢她的”，平井最后补充道。

“知道啦。”

凑崎撇了撇嘴，余光瞄到名井正翘着嘴角，心情很好的样子。

朝着平井的方向挪了大段距离后，凑崎蹭了上去，双手环着对方的后颈、作势要亲。

“嘶——”

大概是听到了抽气声。

对方边推了她的肩膀，边嫌弃地后退。

直到听见门口大班人呼朋唤友的架势集合吃早饭，平井立马甩了甩手，抛下了穿着睡衣的两位好友。好歹是当红的偶像组合，衣冠不整地出现在公众场合还是不妥的。

“先去洗漱吧？”

“嗯”，名井这样说着，失去了开心的神色，目光依旧停留在她身上，一度让人以为扣错扣子，或者脸上沾着东西。

凑崎先去了卫生间，另外的人则是换起了衣服。等到她含着水开始漱口时，镜子里看到名井在旁边站定。

“纱夏。”

“欧？”

她咕噜咕噜地发出了含糊不清的声音，当真叫人怀疑对方每次挑的时机。

“没什么……”

年下拧开牙膏盖子，往上面挤了一截，甩手弄断。

她想名井或许还适合当酒保，动作肯定利落得很。

“你是不是喜欢桃？”

走到门口的时候，对方忽然问。

凑崎险些要踩着门边的水渍滑了出去。

“因为那天，我在卫生间里听到桃来找过你，后来……”

后来她就哭了。

倚着卫生间的门，好像有什么已经串连到了一块、隐隐约约的。但是凑崎没有打算立马告诉对方答案，背着手站定。因为她想，名井微微皱着眉头、认真苦恼的样子可比最近愈发爱欺负人的那会可爱多了。

05

最近名井对凑崎的态度有点儿古怪。如果说之前的相处方式已经十分融洽，这大概不是她的自恋的一厢情愿。  
而是说，她们在同个房间，就算彼此间不说话，也不会觉得尴尬。现在要说有什么不同的话，年下周围萦绕的气场让人很难去接近。

什么嘛……  
她是被对方划入了生人勿近的范畴内了？

休息室里，成员大多在补眠，只有几个精力充沛的兀自刷着手机。名井自然是属于前者，她天生挂着黑眼圈像是二十四小时都需要补眠的生物。  
让凑崎介意的不是这点，而是当她凑近时，对方似乎是有心电感应般的远离了，或者说压根没睡。名井埋在臂弯里的脑袋彻底地歪向了周子瑜的方向，甚至不小心擦过耳际柔软的发丝。

谁得迷迷糊糊的忙内抬起头来，用比以往还要呆愣的目光打量了圈四周。于是罪魁祸首也忍不住发出了闷闷的响声。  
周子瑜软若无骨地靠在名井身上，带着撒娇的语气抱怨着被欺负什么的。

“我怎么会欺负子瑜呢？”  
这个人虽然是个闷骚的主，说起漂亮的话像是打开了开关，还会去摸对方的头发。被顺毛的忙内和小动物似的，喉咙里挤着细软的声音，蹭了蹭对方的掌心。

看吧，不是名井的状态问题，例如太累了所以态度冷淡是不成立的，只针对于她一个人罢了。

练习生时期，凑崎和名井就有些疏离，程度是介于与平井及其他练习生之间。名井和其他人压根不熟，同她尚有交流，只是绝非熟稔到朋友的地步。她们相处的大部分时间，中间还有个平井，可以自然而然地连接起另外两人的关系。  
但后来在出道甄选的比赛中，平井出乎意料地被淘汰了，来自于相同国度的练习生仅仅剩下她们两个。

年下那个时候很不能让人放心。  
不知道会什么时候忽然在沉默中爆发出眼泪。

老实说，她觉得麻烦极了。光是为自己出道就已经竭尽全力，何况是别人的事。  
好在每次分组都没有出现同组的情况。然后她发现名井其实于赛事中走得平顺，偶然间窥见那人被同组的林娜琏抱在怀里安慰，平时完全没有交集的人竟能相处融洽。  
她吃了一惊，但没有放在心上。

临近决赛前夕，她们有次分到了同个住宿地点。  
于是有了半夜起来倒水而撞见客厅里的年下的场景。

与其说是在哭，不如说已经是止不住抽噎更为确切。  
凑崎耐着性子走向了对方。  
沙发下陷的时候名井乱舞了几下手，意识到来人并不是所谓的不速之客后才放心下来。担心周围摄像头仍旧还在运行，凑崎眼疾手快地捂住了那人的嘴巴。

名井安静地摇了摇头，嘴唇若有若无地蹭过她的手心。

凑崎落下的手顺势握住了名井的，素来伶牙俐齿的人一时哑然。  
“南肯定会出道的”，她总觉得这句话现在回想略显笨拙。  
“不是……如果你和桃都不在的话……”

平井先不论，难道自己也被划入了名井南的亲近范畴内？  
凑崎深吸了一口气，断断续续地向她保证自己也会出道的。

“真的？”  
“我会一直陪着南的。”

仔细想跟什么约定似的。  
可难道如今所隔的距离比那个时候还要遥远？

06

对此，凑崎几乎要耿耿于怀了。

周围的成员纷纷遭殃。  
金多贤挣扎着被她逮住，“吧唧”的声音响彻寝室。搂着白白净净的豆腐，凑崎歪着头，口红粘在下颚是十足的香艳画面。  
名井却盘腿坐着，致力于游戏事业，活像当代唐僧，目不斜视的。看起来就是十足的性冷淡，可是凑崎脑子浮现的是这位寡言的队友如何把她摁在床上，沙哑的嗓音灌入耳蜗……

她愣了一下，怀里的金多贤趁机挣脱，心有余悸地冲回自己寝室。虽然镜头前惨遭凑崎毒手的不在少数，私底下她还是有所收敛的。

“干嘛如狼似虎的？”  
“娜琏姐姐好香。”  
林娜琏经过时，用脚尖踢了下凑崎，结果也被人嘻嘻哈哈地拽到身边了。呼吸钻进肩窝弄得她很痒，手指缠绕着腰侧爬行。

和队友的暧昧游戏凑崎玩得乐此不疲。  
如果不是舞台上不小心把脚扭到了，她的好心情也不会就此终结。凑崎近乎于完美的表情管理将小小的事故掩盖过去了，咬着下唇尽量不让一瘸一拐的动作如此明显，下台后还是不免拖延了更衣时间。 

更衣室隔间的木凳是贴着墙壁的，窝着角落位置可以给人安全感。凑崎一边抽气，一边在温水冲淋下来的时候哭了起来。  
说出去丢人，其实第一次被名井发现偷偷掉眼泪也不过是那会儿忽然特别想家，兴许是恰好跟平井聊到了。凑崎平时从来不说这些，嘻嘻哈哈的活得潇洒。就算父母来看她们的演唱会，她多半会冷静地抱怨“太麻烦了，下次就不要过来了”。

结果和名井莫名其妙就发生了关系。  
当然被窥探到了这样丢脸的一面是更加难以令她接受的事。

随着开门的“吱呀”响动，脚步声渐渐远离了她的试听范围。

“你们先走吧，我和纱夏姐姐一会想去逛街。”

谁要跟你逛街啊？  
混合着水声而显得模糊不清的这副嗓音却没能让人漏掉重点。

稍后安静下来的更衣室，大概是只剩下她们两个人了，她又听到的礼貌的询问——

“纱夏姐姐，我可以进来吗？”

07

“不可以，我脚扭了，你去找别人逛街吧。”  
她都没有注意，这句话有多像普通情侣间的撒娇或是闹别扭。

“那我爬过去了。”  
凑崎吸了吸鼻子，无从思考年下是怎么变得厚脸皮的。探身向前开了门便飞快地缩了回去。

“咔哒”——

整个空间里就剩下她们两人了，名井特新买的柠檬味的香水混合着水汽钻入鼻腔。

轻掰开她捂住了眼睛的手，名井凉凉的唇贴近凑崎的额头，摩挲着游移。  
如法炮制初次发生关系的那时候，年下沉默着不断亲吻她。

直至凑崎睫毛颤抖地止住了落泪，名井才蹲在她面前、轻轻捏住了略微红肿的脚踝。  
“会很疼吗？”  
谁能料想到平素只爱嘻嘻笑的姐姐又开始扑簌扑簌掉眼泪。

年下这才慌了神，抱着对方，轻拍着脑袋像哄小孩似的。  
“南是不是想结束这段关系呢？”  
她的声音软软的，还含着浓重的鼻音。名井摇了摇头。

“那是不是讨厌我了？”  
诚然当着饭们调戏名井被躲开后，凑崎就喜欢开玩笑地调戏她，哭丧着脸，久而久之对方开始不吃这套了。

年下勾着嘴角笑。蓬松的及肩短发衬得人成熟了些，她撩了撩盖住眼睛的发丝，仍旧有几根不听话地垂在眼前。这样的发型像极了中世纪充满浪漫且悲情气质的诗人，具有天生吸引人的特质。

这个人是从什么起褪去青涩气息的？  
凑崎这样思考着，就见对方的脸越来越近、温热的呼吸融化于她的鼻翼，然后名井歪头亲了她。

不是浅尝辄止的、碾转的唇瓣要将人烫伤，伸出的舌尖勾着她的，是非常富有攻击性的吻。凑崎可以感受到被对方捏住的手腕、脉搏“通通”的声音无比清晰。可是名井同时扶着她的后脑勺小心翼翼地抚摸着。

要将她推离、要将她揉碎、也要温柔地对待她——

真是狡猾。

凑崎咬了名井一口，见对方捂着出血的嘴唇，欲言又止的模样，黑漆漆的湿漉眼神看起来委屈巴巴的。她又凑过去，摸了摸红肿的唇瓣。

“最近我好像变得有点奇怪”，年下蹭了蹭她的拇指，“光是看到纱夏，就不知道该怎么面对、该怎么相处。”  
“不喜欢你和其他人待在一起，所以想尽量避开这样的场面。”  
“你会不会觉得很奇怪？”

“还有……我好开心”，光是听前半句话多么足以令人暴躁，“姐姐每次都只在我面前哭”。

名井想，得把这样奇怪的想法藏起来才行。  
如果凑崎觉得很奇怪，不对、从根本上来讲，谁都会觉得很奇怪，会觉得讨厌、产生想要逃离的思想。

可是总是笑眯眯的年上一旦露出了狼狈的、脆弱的姿态，她就不受控制地心脏砰砰鼓动。窥探到了秘密后，想要将对方连同秘密都藏起来才好。  
这是很久之前、早在她们初识不久时她便产生的古怪想法，一闪而过的、她难以解释的事。

后来如同滚雪球般积聚成了无法去忽略的念头，终于在窥见凑崎哭泣时“嘭”地爆炸。

“那么南可以一直看着我么？”  
名井看到凑崎吸了吸鼻子，朝她伸出了手。  
可其实她们都只是拥有迟钝反射弧的生物。


End file.
